1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container transport conveyors for use in packaging machines for filling cup-shaped containers with dessert foods such as custard puddings, jellys, yogurts or ice creams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such conveyors heretofore known comprise a plurality of holder plates connected between a pair of endless belts and formed with container holding apertures.
The container holding apertures are formed in the holder plates in conformity with the size and shape of the containers to be transported by the conveyor. Accordingly, when containers which are different in size or shape from those previously handled are to be transported by the conveyor, the holder plates need to be replaced by those formed with holding apertures in conformity with the containers to be transported, heretofore a cumbersome procedure.